


Five Nights At Concert Hall

by Walrusus_Gamerus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walrusus_Gamerus/pseuds/Walrusus_Gamerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This story is meant for ages 13+ Don't say you had no warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Trisha Mason

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is meant for ages 13+ Don't say you had no warning.

All Lights were on at the Mason Manor that night. The mansion that cast the overlooking shadow in the daylight was know shining brilliant light over the entire neighborhood as everyone else retired to the comfort and safety of their homes.

Trisha Mason had just turned eighteen and was about to find her own place in the world. Her own... the word she held so dear. "Own."  
Her plan was always to move far away, go places, meet new people, experience new things. There was another word. "New."

Her grandfather, Richard Mason, was holding a party for Trisha in celebration of her moving out of the mansion (as was Mason family tradition). Elaborate decorations and foods decorated the long mahogany table that was lined with linen. 

While the guests sat around, chatting amongst themselves, Trisha could only think of one thing. Elsewhere. The place she wanted to be. She had decided when she was little that she had no place in the family's legacy: business. Everything in the family was centered around business.

Her father had owned a telemarketing company while her mother... well, she had never known her mother. She had gone away when Trisha was only weeks old. She knew nothing about her mom's past nor did she care for that matter. Probably more business.

Her grandfather owned several businesses ranging from tobacco to construction, to Tech-Support. Although she never talked to her grandfather much, she knew all about his businesses. Her father talked all the time about how well that his own father was doing in the world of business, and she couldn't stand the fact that it was all that he talked about in any of his time. 

The guests were all seated around the table, waiting anxiously for the speaker (who was none other than Richard Mason himself) to get up and speak about what the plans for tonight were.

"Tonight we are holding a celebration for someone who holds a special place in my old and weary heart. My granddaughter Trisha." 

Trisha felt herself blush. She didn't like to be called out in public. Especially in front of people she didn't half know. 

Richard droned on about how the party was prepared and when the dinner for the guests would arrive. But once again Trisha was thinking of her chance to run. Be free from her family's legacy.

About thirty minutes later the food for the guests had arrived. The guests ate and all had a wonderful time, except for Trisha of course, who still daydream't about the moment she could be free. 

Around midnight the guests had filtered their way out of the mansion. Trish went upstairs to prepare to go to sleep and refresh for the night. But as she began to ascend the stairway, her grandfather called up to her. 

"May I see you for a moment?"

Trisha, not wanting to upset her grandfather, walked back downstairs to see what he was asking for. 

"There are a few guests here who would like to speak with you briefly."

Trisha wondered who would still hang around the mansion when it was this late? Who would be here just to ask her a question? The she had her answer.

Three people were still at the edge of the door, waiting for Trish to walk on over. They were all... so different. One of them was dressed in a black suit and top hat. His deep brown hair poking out from underneath it. Another had purple hair to the length of his shoulders and wore tattered jeans and a torn shirt. Obviously a wanna-be rockstar. Then you had the last one. She had elbow-length blonde hair and sported jeans and a yellow blouse. She was fiddling around on her phone, paying no attention that Trisha was walking over to the bunch. 

"Hello?" Asked Trisha "You wanted to talk to me?"

The one in the suit responded first. "Oh! Greetings. I am Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. And these two are Bonnie," the purple haired guy waved at Trisha, "and..." Freddy snatched the girls phone.

"What was that for?!" The girl shouted. She looked in front of her to see Trish. "OH! Hiya! I'm Chica!"

"Hello." replied Trish. "I was informed you wanted to ask me something?"

Freddy turned to Trish "Ah yes. I was..."

"Do you want to come work for us?" interrupted Chica.

"CHICA!" Freddy shouted.

"What? She's not going to yes if we sugarcoat it."

Freddy continued on what he was saying, "Anyway. I was going to ask of you if you might consider working a part-time shift at the concert hall in which we stage our business."

"Well... what the is job for?" asked Trisha

"Security." said Chica, "You watch a few cameras and make sure no one gets in or out of the place without letting us know."

Trisha had no money, and to find a place to live,she would need just that. So she agreed. One week at Freddy's Concert Hall.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mrs. Nichols, My 8th grade ELA teacher.
> 
> WARNING: Chapter may contain some gore and violence.

Trisha paced about in her room, wondering about what her new job would be like. What would she experience? Hopefully something new. How she loved the word "new." New, was the whole reason she had agreed to work at Freddy's. There was only one thing she didn't understand though... Why did they need a security guard? A concert hall wasn't exactly the first place someone would want to rob was it?

At around 10:30 P.M. she jumped in her new car and drove to Freddy's. A Ford Mustang with a neon blue trim. A present from her father for her seventeenth birthday. 

At 11:00 she had pulled up to the parking lot of Freddy's Concert Hall. The place almost looked decrepit. The exterior of the building wasn't even painted and the roof wasn't completely finished. It was still a lumbering tower of supports waiting for the moment they were needed. 

As she stepped in the door she sensed a sudden chill go down her spine. Something about this place set her off. She just felt that this wasn't safe, but she didn't care. It was something she had never felt before, eeriness. The fact that the interior had no windows didn't help that feeling either. 

"Hello?" Trish's words seemed to echo throughout the entire building. "Hello?"

"One sec." a voice called from down the hall. That must've been Bonnie, because it didn't sound much like Freddy or Chica.

Trish stood at the door and waited. One minute, two, three... Trish looked at her phone. 11:27. Thirty-three minutes until her first shift started, and she had no idea where to go... just great. It was around 11:45 when Freddy stepped out of the hall.

"Ah! Ms. Mason I presume? Right this way madam." Freddy beckoned Trish to follow him.

Freddy and Trish took a few turns down a few hallways and stopped at a small office labeled SECURITY.

"You will be working here until 6:00. I'll come in to check on you then. Good night Ms. Mason." said Freddy.

"Trish looked at the clock on the wall. 11:58. Two more minutes and the night would begin.

...  
Around 12:30 the phone in the office rang. Trish was busy checking the camera so she let the answering machine pick it up.

"Hello?" She didn't know why but the voice sounded like that of... a fourteen year old boy. "Hello? Umm hi... I was told to leave you this message to give you some help on this first night. This is pre-recorded so don't bother trying to reply. My dad actually worked in that office before you but... he uh... yea... Anyway lets not get into that... Those doors you see on your left are for your protection. When someone gets close, oh say a burglar for instance. Just close that door and you should be safe. Unless they come in the other side and then just close that door. I guess that's all you really need to know for now because you have probably figured out how to use the camera by now. Well good night!" And the phone hung up.

Trish looked up from the camera to try the doors. There was a bright red button on the wall, probably signaling that it was the door. And below it there was a small light switch. Well the job wouldn't be too hard. Would it?

Looking at the upstairs camera, Trish saw someone moving around. They camera was blurry so she couldn't see much of who it was. She switched to her downstairs camera quickly, expecting so see some kind of intruder. To her surprise it was only Bonnie.

But why was Bonnie coming downstairs? She switched to camera 1A, the show stage. Bonnie had made his way up to the stage and unlocked a black case. As he closed the case he laid something beside him. A guitar. Maybe he was just going to practice without trying to wake anyone... But at 2:00 in the morning?

Trish decided to focus on other areas of the building to just look around. After all, she didn't even get a tour of the place. Switching her attention to camera 1C she saw an area labeled "Pirate's Cove." Next to the purple curtain dotted with stars that covered the entire area was a sign that said "Sorry. Out of order." Why was it out of order? More importantly, what was behind that curtain?

When she put the camera down she looked at the clock. 3:30, only two and a half hours left. When she looked back up, Bonnie appeared in the door. Trish just stared. Why was Bonnie standing in he the doorway... staring at her... Then she realized she was on the floor, Bonnie standing over her.

"Heh... thought she'd put up more of a fight. I should just kill you right here." Bonnie kicked Trish over the side of the room, where she hit her head against the wall, hardly. She saw the world spin around her as darkness took her away.

When she woke up, her ears were ringing loudly and her vision was still blurry. Although that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was Bonnie. Why would he do that? He seemed... so nice when she first met him, and then... that. Why the sudden burst of hatred? As she staggered back to her desk she looked at the time, 5:26. Thirty-four minutes... just a little longer and she could leave. What if the others were like Bonnie, violent, bloodthirsty, insane? The time was 5:45 when Trish had heard something walk past her right door. Maybe it was Freddy coming to check on her? She sure did hope so, she couldn't take the pounding pain inside of her head.


End file.
